A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Kenny spends the evening alone at Robert's castle with the Majestics. This shouldn't be as bad as the horror movie he decided to skip. Right? Appreciation fic for Lady Akhisane!


Just because present for Lady Akhisane, who always leaves the sweetest reviews! I thought she needed a reward for this, so this is it!

She requested I write something with Kenny and the Majestics...and it turned out very interesting. I'll let you decide what I mean by interesting when you're finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Nor do I own the opening line.

Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night.... Well, okay, not really. But for some reason, Kenny thought it would've been more appropriate. Perhaps this will make more sense if we backtrack to where this whole thing started.

It had actually been a very beautiful day about a week ago and they'd all been sitting around the dojo (Tyson, Kenny, Max, Rei, and Kai) bored to tears when Tyson had suggested that they go and visit the Majestics. His reasoning had been that they hadn't seen the Europeans for a while, so they must be missing him by now.

Nobody really agreed with this reason, but it was a nice day and they were all in a pleasant mood (yes, even Kai...well, as good of a mood as he could be in), so they agreed.

It was only after they'd gotten to Europe and were standing in front of Robert's door that Tyson remembered to call and warn that they were coming. The German had not been pleased—to say the least—but he'd let them stay in the end.

As it turned out, they'd been lucky and the other three Majestics were already there, so there was no need to send for anyone. There was no way Robert would even have considered letting them stay if he'd been by himself. He had been annoyed with them even more since they couldn't tell him how long they planned to stay.

Anyway, the first few days since they'd arrived had been full to the brim with rematches, re-rematches, and rematches for the re-rematches. They seemed to have finally tired of battling each other by the fourth day, and began to search for other ways to keep themselves entertained.

Today, for instance, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Rei had decided to go and see a horror movie. Now, we all know horror isn't really Kenny's thing, so for him it had been an easy choice between spending the evening alone with the Majestics and being scared out of his wits.

The others had been nice at first, offering to go and see a different movie, but Kenny insisted that it was okay and that they should enjoy themselves. Besides, he had gathered enough data over he three days of battling to fill a decent sized library—so he figured he should start analyzing it all. After he'd assured them it was alright, they'd gone back to scaring him every time he did something that could be a classic part of a horror movie. For example, whenever he opened a door, one of them (either Tyson or Max and occasionally Rei...Kai was too mature for that sort of behavior) would shout 'Don't go in there!'

Despite the fact that he would much rather stay with the four Europeans than go and see a scary movie, he was still a little apprehensive about his current situation. He'd only ever met the Majestics a few times (never by himself) and he didn't think too highly of them. Especially Johnny. He had greeted Kenny for the very first time with an insult.

Presently, Kenny was in his guest room at the mansion. Either he had analyzed the data faster than he thought he would, or they were making movies longer than they used to. He checked his watch. The first option. Figures...he was always underestimating his vast intelligence.

What was he supposed to do now? He looked around his room slowly. It was a very nice room, larger than your average bedroom—indeed it was larger than his own bedroom at home—and full of antiques. Unfortunately, it provided little entertainment except for the large screen high definition TV that was concealed in the foot board of the bed and could swivel three hundred and sixty degrees.

Perhaps he could take a look around the castle a bit. It was really old, so it should be very interesting to see what all he could find here. And if he happened to come across one of the Majestics' rooms and it happened to be unattended, then maybe he would poke around in there. Strictly for the purpose of gathering extra data of course. He would probably chicken out at the last minute when faced with the actual scenario anyway.

Laptop safely tucked under his arm, Kenny left his room and made a quick stop next door to pick up a crude map Tyson had made earlier in their stay. It showed where most of the more dangerous secret passageways were in the castle—like the one with the guillotine for instance. The World Champion had drawn it after falling down each of them several times.

Armed with this helpful knowledge, the teen made his way down the hall until he came to the end of the occupied guest rooms. Then he turned a corner and began his exploration in earnest. He wanted to find out more about this castle, and possibly its occupants. But the castle was on the top of his list. Kenny didn't like to delve into people's personal lives, but sometimes he was curious and he had a thirst for knowledge of any kind. At the moment though, he just wanted to find out as much about the castle as he could. Robert had told him a little, but he was extremely curious—if the castle had secret passages that were intended to harm people or get rid of unwanted guests, then maybe there were more passageways that had a more everyday purpose.

He decided to start by trying to get a blueprint for the mansion, but his perhaps overly thorough search of the internet came up dry. The Japanese teen frowned. Blueprints would have been extremely helpful as they might help him find extra space in the house where the passages could be, or they may even have shown the secret rooms and passageways themselves. Oh well, time for plan B.

Plan B consisted of Kenny exploring the house until he could easily find his way around and then searching the building, which involved counting the windows he saw inside and out, knocking on walls to see if they were hollow...that sort of thing. Sure this was a little lengthy, but it would give him something to do over the next few days.

Provided nobody got in his way, that was.

Continuing his walk down the hallway, he came to a large set of heavy doors. The library. He'd been in there on the very first day of their visit. He figured this was a good place to start. It was a library after all, and a huge one that covered two floors of the castle at that. If any books existed on this house, they'd be in there. Not to mention a stereotypical hiding place for an entrance to a secret passageway was behind a bookshelf.

He opened the double doors and entered the library, carefully shutting the door behind him so it didn't bang too loudly. Not wasting any time, Kenny dove into the mass of bookshelves and scanned the titles. He couldn't imagine what it would've been like to have to organize all these books.

After searching for what felt like an extremely long time, Kenny still hadn't found anything. There had to be at least one book about this castle in here somewhere. Robert was too full of himself for there not to be. He decided that if he didn't find anything soon then he'd settle for just getting to know his way around the castle by wandering around and getting lost many times.

During his search of the giant room, the Chief had seen many antique tables with antique chairs around them. None of them were occupied, however, which led him to believe that the library was empty. This explains his surprise when he found one of these tables occupied.

He had just rounded a corner when he spotted Robert sitting at the head of one of these tables. Johnny was with him. The redhead had his feet up on the expensive table and was leaning back in a chair that probably cost just as much. Robert was reading a book that was most likely about something very boring—like his own family.

Neither of them seemed to have noticed Kenny, so the short teen decided to go back the way he had come and steer clear of this part of the library. He didn't want to disturb them, and quite frankly he didn't want them to disturb him.

"Hello Kenny. What are you doing in here?" Robert asked, putting his book down.

So much for not being disturbed.

"Um...well...I was just looking around. You've got a lot of books." _'Oh, just genius Kenny...'_ the Japanese teen mentally smacked himself.

Johnny rolled his eyes and Kenny was thankful the Scot wasn't making any sarcastic comments.

Luckily, Robert was nothing like his rude and 'uncouth' teammate. "Were you looking for anything in particular?" he asked politely.

"Actually, I was looking for information about you castle," Kenny answered, deciding to tell the truth—maybe he'd be able to get out of here faster. And who knows, maybe Robert would help him out.

"Oh?"

"Yes," the Chief answered as he nodded. "It's extremely old and I was wondering about its history. I was also hoping to find out about the secret passageways. There seem to be an awful lot of them around."

"Tyson does have a knack for finding them...particularly the dangerous ones," Robert said. "Let me guess, you were hoping to find blueprints?"

Kenny nodded again. He wasn't surprised that the German had come to that conclusion. It was the most logical one.

"Well I'm afraid there aren't any in here. Most of the copies showed the locations of the secret passages—it would have been bad if they'd ended up in the wrong hands," Robert informed him.

All Kenny could really do was nod for the third time and think about how arrogant Robert was. Honestly, what 'wrong hands' would want to come after him?

"But I wouldn't mind telling you about this house myself," the purple-haired teen offered. "I know everything there is to know about this place."

"No really, that's okay—" Kenny started.

"I'm out of here." Johnny interrupted. "I've heard you explain your family history way too often for it to be interesting. Heck, it wasn't even interesting the first time." With that, the redhead stood up and brushed past the Chief saying: "Good luck geek. Enjoy story time!"

Slowly, Kenny sat down in the same chair the Scotsman had just abandoned. It was a little rickety—Johnny must sit here often. Carefully, he placed his laptop on the table and opened it, turning it on. He felt confident that he would be in this library for the next few days at the least.

Half and hour later, Kenny was still stuck in the library with the Robert. He was surrounded by half a dozen books—all on what was possibly the most boring subject imaginable. His laptop was open and he was both doing extra research and recording as much of this data as he could. As impossible as it sounded, it might come in handy some day.

He'd actually learned about Robert's endless amount of ancestors than he had about this castle. At the moment, he was leafing through one of the books while Robert droned on. Suddenly, a picture fell out of the book he was looking at and fluttered to the ground. He bent over to pick it up and looked at it closely. There had been pictures in other books, but this was one of the more interesting ones. It was a picture of two men, they looked related, possibly brothers. There was nothing written on the back to give him any hints as to who they were, but they must have been related to Robert somehow because, even though the picture was a little faded, the mens' purple hair was still clearly visible.

"Robert?" Kenny said, interrupting the German. "Who is this?" he asked, showing the older teen the picture. "He looks a little familiar..." the Japanese teen stated as he noticed the fact, pointing to the man on the right.

Robert's reaction surprised the Chief a little—he had been expecting another boring story about another boring member of the German's boring family. Instead the German grabbed the picture out of the younger teen's hand and slid it into his pocket. "Don't worry about him...he was disinherited. Therefore, he isn't very important."

Kenny wasn't too sure about that, but he didn't have time to argue because Robert had restarted his story from where he'd stopped.

The Japanese teen had learned a lot since he had entered the library, but the thing that stood out the most was the fact that the Jurgen family had a very long and uneventful history. He wondered how many others had been deleted from the family tree besides the man in the picture—no doubt they were all the interesting ones who had actually led eventful lives.

Kenny had heard enough about Robert's seemingly endless family by the time the German paused briefly. He jumped at the chance and told Robert that he needed some time to go over everything he'd learned so far. Thankfully, the red-eyed teen had bought the excuse and let his companion go, promising to finish his never-ending tale tomorrow.

Needless to say, the Chief left the library with his thirst for knowledge thoroughly quenched.

Now that he was out of the library, Kenny really wasn't sure what to do. Should he continue his exploration of the castle or return to his room? He decided to go back to his guest room and wait until the rest of his team came back before he went out again. He'd had enough 'adventure' for one day.

But, of course, this couldn't happen the way he'd planned it. Nothing ever did.

He hadn't even made it halfway down the hall when Johnny showed up. Not that Kenny exactly knew this...the redhead was actually behind him. As quietly as possible, the Scotsman snuck up behind his unsuspecting victim. When he was close enough, he shouted 'HI!' as loud as he possibly could. It had the desired effect.

Kenny jumped and spun around, coming face-to-face with a laughing Johnny. He frowned. "That wasn't necessary."

Johnny stopped laughing. "You just scare too easily." The redhead crossed his arms and smirked. "So the rest of the team's out seeing that scary movie?" he asked, although it was more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah..." the younger teen answered. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

The Scot leaned casually against the wall. "We went to see it last week," he told the other teen. "It was pretty creepy...a bunch of people went inside a house like this to escape a storm, but it turned out it used to be some sort of asylum. Some of the 'inmates' were still there, so they decided to have a killing spree with those poor unsuspecting teenagers." Here he paused as though thinking. "Don't I remember Robert saying something about there being an asylum next door at one time...? I sure hope no murderous occupants are still handing around. Don't you?" During his summary of the movie, Johnny had kept his smirk. He was fully aware that he was scaring Kenny—the guy was actually trembling! The things he did for entertainment.... "Well, later geek. Have a pleasant evening..."

As the Scotsman turned to go back way he'd come, Kenny tried to calm himself. _'I don't remember Robert mentioning an asylum! Oh, I hope Johnny was lying. Why am I such a chicken?! Calm down Kenny! Even if there _did_ used to be an asylum next door,_ _its patients most likely all left or died when it closed...and it's pretty likely that none of them were murderers.' _

But it was no use. He was just too much of a scaredy-cat. He figured he'd better hurry back to his room—he would feel safer there. He turned and ran for his room. He never made it though, because at that moment there was a huge bang of thunder and the lights went out. The Japanese teen panicked and continued to run despite the fact that he couldn't see where he was going. In fact, he had actually sped up.

By the time the generator kicked in and the power was restored, Kenny was lost. He had no idea which direction he had come from or where his room was. He was just glad he hadn't wandered into a secret passageway or fallen down a flight of stairs. He selected a direction at random and followed the hallway for a few minutes, turning left at the end of this one. He was about a quarter of the way down this hall when one of the doors opened and Enrique stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Kenny really couldn't say he was happy to see another one of the Majestics—they'd been nothing but trouble lately.

The Italian flashed his charming smile when he spotted the other teen, who was currently clinging to his laptop desperately.

"Hey Chief," he greeted. "What do you think?" he asked, motioning at his outfit.

The Japanese teen nodded politely. Quite frankly, he didn't care what the blond was wearing, but it was obviously important to him.

"I'm going on a date," Enrique explained, clearly proud of and happy about the fact.

"Uh...that's nice." Kenny offered.

"It is," the Italian agreed. The he smiled again—which had begun to look crafty instead of charming to Kenny. "Have you ever been on a date Chief?" he asked.

"Uh...well..." was all the other teen could manage. Enrique was asking strange questions.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kenny opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You like Emily don't you?" Enrique prompted, still wearing his overly charming smile.

Despite his attempts to maintain his composure, the Chief blushed at the mention of Emily's name.

If it was possible, the Italian's smile grew. "I knew it!" he said triumphantly, studying the young genius before him. "Y'know, I could make her like you back..." he told Kenny, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

At last Kenny found his voice. "That really isn't necessary—"

"Nonsense!" Enrique exclaimed. "Trust me, I know what girls like." Without giving the younger teen any time to object, the blond began his own version of an extreme makeover.

He snatched the Chief's laptop and glasses away and set them on the floor. Then he loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. After that, he ruffled Kenny's hair until he was satisfied with its messiness. Then he extracted a bottle of cologne from his pocket and sprayed the other teen down with it.

When he was finished, Enrique stood back to admire his work. "Hmm...we still need to get rid of those socks. And would wearing jeans or dressing more casually in a while kill you? Although, Emily does seem like the type of girl who would love a man in business clothes...on second though, keep the suit. But change your shoes and socks and she's yours."

Kenny was a bit busy being suffocated by the cologne he was drenched in, but he did manage to choke out: "But I can't see without my glasses!"

The Italian shrugged. "Get contacts. Trust me, you look better without them." He grabbed Kenny's wrist and removed his watch, checking the time while removing another fashion mistake. "Gotta go, don't want to be late. See you later Chief!" Enrique said, tossing Kenny's watch aside as he walked away. "Let me know how it goes with Emily!"

The Chief waited until Enrique turned the corner before retrieving his glasses and putting them back on. He also picked up his laptop and his watch. He was going to have to take several showers and have his clothes dry-cleaned before he got this stench off of him.

He went back the way he came, which was the same way Enrique had gone. But Kenny also knew there was a staircase over there, and he figured if he couldn't find his room, he might as well get back to the main entry hall and find his way to his room from there.

He climbed down the stairs when he was sure Enrique wasn't around. At the bottom, he wandered around a little more before finding another staircase and going down it. When he reached the bottom of this one, things began to look familiar.

He found himself in the dining room—or one of them anyway. On the other end of this one, the beyblade genius noticed that a door that was normally closed was wide open. His curiosity got the better of him and he crossed the room to see why it was open. He poked his head inside and saw that Oliver was in the room—which was a kitchen. Kenny figured the door must be open because it was warm in there, he could feel it from the threshold.

The Frenchman was humming softly to himself while he was covering the top of a cake that was already four layers high with icing. He had most of his green hair pulled into a ponytail, the rest (what wasn't long enough to be in the ponytail) was tucked behind his ears. It didn't take long for him to notice Kenny standing at the door.

"Hi Kenny!" he greeted cheerfully. "What are you up to?"

"Not much..." the other teen answered. He was eager to be on his way.

Oliver stopped what he was doing and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose. "You smell like Enrique." Then he looked over his visitor. "He gave you a makeover didn't he?"

Kenny nodded.

"You can come in you know," Oliver informed the Chief.

He stepped into the warm kitchen. He really should be getting back to his room, (he'd had enough excitement—and boredom—for one night) but Oliver seemed harmless. Now that he was closer, he could see that each layer of the cake was a different kind, as was the icing in between them.

The green-haired teen caught the Japanese teen looking at his creation. "Tyson requested it," he informed as he picked up another layer of the cake that had been cooling and placed it on top of the other four layers. "As a 'light snack' for after the movie. His exact words were 'Watching a horror movies really makes a guy hungry!' Although he strikes me as the kind of person who would eat all the way through the movie." The Frenchman shrugged it off as though it didn't really matter and pulled a bowl of homemade chocolate icing towards him. Along with the chocolate, there were also smaller bowls of colored icing.

Oliver was looking for something and muttering to himself and Kenny was beginning to think he'd been forgotten and could slip away when the young chef exclaimed: "I forgot my icing tubes (A/N: I think that's what they're called...they're those things you squeeze the icing out of when you're decorating a cake.) upstairs, and of course Robert doesn't keep any down here.... Can you stay down here and watch Trouble while I run upstairs to get them? I'll only be a second."

"Who's Trouble?" Kenny asked—he had no idea what the French teen could be talking about.

Oliver answered by pointing at the cat that was curled up asleep on his feet. It was pure white and seemed quite content.

"Oh," Kenny felt stupid for not noticing the cat earlier. He had seen it once or twice, following Oliver around. "Why do you call him—"

"I hope you don't end up finding out!" The other teen answered before the Japanese teen could even complete his question. Then he bent down and lifted the sleeping cat off of his feet, thankfully it stayed asleep. "I won't be long," Oliver assured him as he left the room.

The Chief looked down at Trouble and saw the cat open one eye lazily, checking that his owner was gone before springing to his feet—suddenly wide awake. It blinked up at Kenny, and he couldn't help but think what harm this innocent looking creature could possibly do. Trouble had that affect on people—before he ruined their day or put them in a bad mood (or worse).

The teen had no way of knowing this, however, but he did begin to worry a little when the cat jumped onto the counter gracefully.

"Trouble—" he started. He was cut of by the cat ignoring him and sticking one of its snow-white paws into the icing and licking it off.

Kenny gasped. "Trouble, you shouldn't be eating that!" He tried to grab the feline, but it jumped out of the way...and into the icing bowl. Trouble seemed delighted by this course of events—needless to say, Kenny had the opposite opinion.

The white cat had decided he liked the chocolate icing very much—and that the bowl was the perfect size to roll around in. So that's what he did, much to his current guardian's horror. When he'd had his fill of that, he started licking it off himself again.

Meanwhile, the chocolate icing was full of fur, and Trouble's fur was full of chocolate icing (not that the cat seemed to mind at the moment) and Kenny was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. For one thing, he didn't think chocolate was good for cats and for another he was worried about what Oliver would say when he saw this.

He made another desperate grab for Trouble, but the cat leaped out of his way again. The troublesome feline trotted along the counter—leaving a trail of chocolate paw prints behind him—and away from the Chief. The young genius took this opportunity to move the cake out of here. He had a feeling Trouble would be back. He also picked up the large bowl of ruined chocolate icing and was in the process of transferring it to the other side of the kitchen when he heard a small crash behind him.

Kenny turned around to see that the cat had overturned one of the bowls of colored icing (the blue to be exact) and was helping himself to it. He'd also managed to somehow knock the red icing to the floor.

The Japanese teen rushed to place the chocolate icing on the opposite counter beside the cake. Then he ran back to Trouble and grabbed the cat, catching it by surprise. Holding the squirming feline—and getting covered in icing in the process—the teen did his best to get the animal as far away from the counter as possible before placing him on the floor. As soon as he did this, however, the cat simply took off again and helped himself to the green icing this time.

"Trouble! No!" Kenny said urgently, returning to the counter himself just as Trouble stuck his head into the small bowl filled with green icing. When the cat pulled his face back out, it was covered in the stuff. Fortunately, he decided that he needed to wash his face off at that moment.

While he was busy Kenny picked him up again and—despite all the cat's squirming—managed to place him on the ground. Trouble didn't appreciate this much, and he showed it by using Kenny (or rather his clothes) as a sort of ladder to get back on the counter and help himself to more of the blue icing.

"Gah! That's enough!" the teen shouted, reaching out to grab Trouble again. Once again, the feline danced out of the way before taking off down the counter and onto the floor—leaving blue, green, and brown footprints everywhere. "Trouble! Please stop it!" Kenny pleaded as he ran after the cat. He chased it everywhere around the kitchen (which caused quite a mess) and he thought the cat looked like he was actually enjoying himself.

Then Trouble took a detour and ran to the door of the kitchen that led to the dining room. Kenny followed, but stopped when he saw Oliver there. The cat sat in front of the Frenchman, blinking and twitching his tail innocently.

"Trouble what did you—?" Oliver started, the cat cut him off by weaving between his ankles and purring. He was pulling the cute trick, but unfortunately the fact that he was covered in the icing his owner had made from scratch ruined the affect. "You need washed!" he said, stepping away from his pet and into the kitchen to see what the damage was.

"Mon Dieu!" he exclaimed when he saw the giant mess. "What did you do Trouble?!" The entire room was covered in icing paw prints, and nearly everything was out of place. Most of the smaller bowls of colored icing were upturned or on the floor. Thankfully, the cake was untouched—too bad it was pretty much the only thing that was. The green-haired teen took all this in with a frown. "Fantastic. Robert will kill me if he sees this! Why didn't you stop him Kenny?!"

"I couldn't—he was—too fast..." Kenny said in a weak attempt to defend himself.

Oliver sighed. "It's alright, he can be hard to catch sometimes. Actually all the time." He looked down when Trouble situated himself by his owner's feet. The Frenchman crouched down and picked up the cat after setting his icing tubes on the nearest counter. "Come on Kenny, we're going to give him a b-a-t-h."

"A b—"

"Don't say it! He knows what it means," Oliver warned. "Now come on, let's get him clean before Robert finds this mess."

"But—" the Japanese teen tried to object, but the other teen was already out the door. He was forced to follow the Frenchman upstairs and into the bathroom.

The following events weren't much fun. Trouble, like most cats, was not fond of water and seemed to be even less fond of his shampoo. The animal tried desperately to escape, but between the two of them, they always got him back. Unfortunately, Trouble was not declawed—Kenny was sure most of his scratches would scar. By the time they were done, both teens were soaked (although poor Kenny had gotten the worst of it) and the now draining bathwater was an unappetizing color.

Trouble, meanwhile, was pure white once again and licking himself 'clean' as he perched on the toilet.

Despite the success of the bath, the bathroom was now almost as messy as the kitchen. It took them a while to get everything back to the way it had been. They'd ended up having to scrub the bathtub because it had stained the unpleasant color of the cat's bathwater. The job wasn't made any easier with Trouble getting in the way every five seconds.

When they were finally finished, Oliver announced that it was time to clean the kitchen, and Kenny was tempted to leave, but he thought he'd better help at least a little.

This time, Oliver locked Trouble out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, that did little to make their job easier. And the cat still managed to annoy them by scratching at the door—Kenny hated to think what it must look like.

By now, Trouble's icing paw prints had dried and required quite a bit of scrubbing to get them off. This was true for every drop of spilled icing as well. Once the kitchen was back in order (which had taken longer than the bathroom—seeing as somehow icing had ended up on the ceiling and neither of them could reach) Oliver had had to make the icing all over again—and he'd made Kenny help. However, it turned out that the Japanese teen only slowed him down, so he ended up kicking the young genius out of the kitchen.

Oh well, at least he had been polite about it. Kind of.

Kenny sighed s he walked out through the dining room. From there, he was able to find his way to the entryway—which had been his original destination. He was about to go up the stairs and get back to his room, when he heard the huge front doors creak open behind him.

Kenny jumped and stifled a scream when he heard it, but tried to make himself calm down when he saw that Tyson was the one who had opened it. The rest of the Bladebreakers followed the World Champion inside. Kai—who was last—closed the door behind them just before it started raining.

"What happened to you Chief?" Tyson asked his friend when he noticed Kenny standing at the foot of the stairs.

The young genius looked down at himself. He was still wet from giving Trouble a bath and his shirt was stained from the icing. He hadn't bothered to fix his hair or clothes after Enrique's 'makeover' and his laptop had icing all over it.

"Yeah, you look like you were attacked," Max told him.

Rei frowned. "What's that smell?"

"Jeez Chief! Is that you?" Tyson wanted to know.

Kenny figured he must smell as bad as he looked—and he must look even worse than he thought because even Kai was looking at him strange. "I believe what you're smelling is a combination of wet cat and Enrique's cologne," Kenny explained weakly. He did his best to ignore the strange looks the others were giving him. "Eh...how was the movie?" he asked, desperate for a change of subject.

"Oh it was totally awesome!" Tyson enthused. "This group of kids went into an abandoned house that looked an awful lot like this one, and turns out it used to be and asylum! And—"

"Sounds great!" Kenny said, sounding a little frantic without meaning to. He had no desire to hear any more—it sounded like Johnny had been telling the truth after all.

"It was..." was all Tyson had to say.

"So what did you do Chief?" Rei asked. "You look like you had an...interesting time."

"Actually Rei, I'm a little tired. So I think I'll just go to bed," Kenny told the Chinese blader. He did not want to relive the evening's events just yet if at all. He'd already been through it once and he didn't feel like reliving it.

"Why don't you stay up a little longer and have cake with us!" Max suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah Chief! You gotta stay for cake!" Tyson said enthusiastically. "Oliver's making it and it has five layers! Plus tons of icing!"

"No!" Kenny said a little too forcefully.

"Okay, jeez...I was just asking!" Tyson said defensively.

Kenny started climbing the stairs a little faster than necessary. Then Rei asked: "Do you want to go look around the library with me tomorrow?"

"NO!" Kenny shouted, running up the rest of the stairs and out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Kai wandered—it was the most he'd said all week.

"Dunno," Max answered.

"Let's go get cake!" Tyson said as he ran towards the dining room.

"NO!" They heard Kenny shout from several floors up and decided that the teen must've had a very long evening.

* * *

There you have it! It was fun to write.

I did my best to get Kenny as accurate as possible...but I'm not sure I did a good job. XD

R&R perhaps?

P.S. Tori and I planning on writing another one-shot that we have an idea for, and we need pen names of some Beyblade fanfiction authors on here, so if it's okay for us to use your username and you like to write Beyblade, let me know so we can use it in what might be our first collaboration story! None of them will be used in a bad way! Thanks in advance!


End file.
